


Perfect

by DPKhor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Wedding, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPKhor/pseuds/DPKhor
Summary: Lena looks back on how her life had taken a 180° turn since her arrival in National City moments before Alex and Maggie tie the knot. She reflects on how a certain reporter managed to change people's perspective on the youngest Luthor - and also change her own on the stubborn will of mankind.Lena had almost forgotten what love was. It was something so foreign to her - even more foreign than the aliens that lived among them.As she watch Alex and Maggie step into a new phase of life, she wonders if she'll one day do the same with someone who was perfect for her and whom she was perfect for.





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> [In an AU where Mon-El never arrived on Earth; giving more leeway to relationship developments between Lena and Kara]
> 
> Also, I came up with the plot for this three-shot (I think) while listening to Ed Sheeran's Perfect at 11pm. Excuse the typos.

Lena Luthor would never have expected her life to turn out this way. Standing with Kara and Agent Vasquez, opposite James, Winn and Clark Kent as bridesmaids and best men respectively. When the older of the Danvers sisters had approached Lena, she was both touched and surprised that Alex had wanted her at her wedding.

"You're not as bad as I thought, Luthor. It was unfair for me to judge you like that," Alex had said during a heart-to-heart when she had dropped by Lena's office.

Her smile grew wider at the thought of her success in changing the meaning of the last name she carried. Well, to her friends at least.

Friends.

Huh, the word used to seem to foreign to her. For almost twenty four years, friends were just another word to her. Since her move to National City, however, friends meant a whole other thing thanks to a certain blonde reporter who constantly threw her own reputation on the line to save the Luthor.

Not only had she become one of Lena's, scratch that, Lena's only true friend since her brother became obsessed with Superman, Kara had expanded Lena's tight (and by tight, she means tight) circle (line?) of friends to include Kara's own family and friends, as well as reconnecting with some of Lena's old acquaintances.

'Kara Danvers, you are my hero.'

Lena remembered her specific words to the blonde. She remembered Kara's expression, one of surprise and pride. She knew (of course) about Kara's not-so-subtle alter-ego. She knew her words revealed to Kara that it isn't just Supergirl who is a hero but also the woman behind the costume. Her words also revealed to Lena one night of reminiscence how hard she had truly fallen for the young, awkward yet steadfast reporter-slash-superhero.

A year or two ago, had anyone asked her if she would ever become important enough in someone's life just by being present, she would have laughed them off (then maybe cried when she was alone (but that's another story)). Now, she was certain.

She didn't just find friends, she found love - she found a family. Maybe it was a little mismatched and broken, but a family nevertheless.

With the final ring of the bell, the music started up and the chapel doors opened.


	2. Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big wedding; and the get-together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise beforehand for the really suckish titles.

\- _Lena -_

 

The first to enter was a young girl, probably about five or six, waddling a little as she carried a basket that seemed just a little too big for her. She dug her hand into the basket, raining little petals of pink, red, white and orange along the aisle. The people whom Lena assumed were her parents were smiling widely, and she beamed right back at them, stumbling a little. She finally reached the end of the aisle and ran to join her parents. The anthem resonated in the small building as Maggie Sawyer came into view. 

 

Her smile was so wide, Lena was sure her face would split in two if it grew any bigger. On her arm was J'onn, the alien smiling slightly, the pride glinting in his eyes as he led Maggie down the aisle. Lena spotted two empty seats on the left side of the room and her heart seemed to beat a little faster. She had heard from Alex that Maggie had invited her parents.

 

It was clear what their answers were. 

 

Maggie didn't seem bothered, anyhow, as she reached the altar and J'onn returned to his seat. Lena took in the little details of Maggie's dress, never expecting the woman to be able to pull off wearing a dress. Regardless, she thought Maggie looked absolutely beautiful.

 

Everyone turned back to the door, as the other bride entered. With Alex was Jeremiah, whom Lena remembered from a very stressful day to end Cadmus (and succeeding thanks to him). Alex's dress was a little different from Maggie, the biggest difference being that the train was just a little longer. She could feel the happiness radiating from the older Danvers sister; as well as the youngest beside her.

 

Reaching the altar, Jeremiah smiled at Maggie, winking as he handed Alex over to her. Lena caught sight of the tears in both their eyes.

 

She hoped they wouldn't cry. 

 

"We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage," the minister said. "Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

 

Silence filled the room. The atmosphere grew tense when the doors opened again and a woman walked in. She immediately held up her hands.

 

"Sorry, I'm late," she exclaimed as she hurried to her seat. Lena saw Maggie smile in relief. 

 

The minister cleared his throat, continuing with the exchange of vows. James and Kara stepped forward, bearing the rings.

 

"Do you, Maggie Sawyer, take Alexandra Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honour and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her till death do you part?"

 

"I, Maggie Sawyer, take you, Alexandra Danvers, to be my wife, my partner in life, my partner in crime, and my one true love. I will celebrate the joys of life with you. I promise to support your dreams and walk beside you offering courage and strength through all endeavours. I will be proud to be called your wife and your best friend, now and forever," Maggie recited, grinning as she took the ring and slipped it onto Alex's finger.

 

"And do you, Alexandra Danvers, take Maggie Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife? 

Do you commit yourself to her happiness and self-fulfillment as a person? Do you promise to love, honour and trust her in sickness and in health, in adversity and prosperity, and to be true and loyal to her till death do you part?"

 

"I, Alexandra Danvers, take you, Maggie Sawyer, to as my friend and love. On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future and to keep and strengthen it. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. Together, we will dream and live as one while respecting one another, we will stumble but restore each other, we will share all things. I will cherish, comfort and encourage you, be open with you, and stay with you as long as I shall live," Alex recited her own vows, taking the ring from Kara and putting it on Maggie's finger.

 

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife..." the minister smiled, taking a step back. "...and wife. You may kiss the bride."

 

The two stepped closer to one another, grin growing wider.

 

"Ride or die, Danvers," Maggie murmured quietly.

 

"Forever," Alex affirmed, leaning forward. 

 

When they kissed, their friends and family cheered. Lena swore that Kara cheered the loudest.

 

After the ceremony, the newly-weds decided to give in to tradition and everyone (who was single anyway) gathered outside to catch the bouquet. It took a lot pleading and the combined puppy eyes of both the Danvers sisters for Maggie to agree to be the one who threw the bouquet. She turned around and the crowd grew tense. Lena wanted to laugh. Twenty year old her would never believed she was actually involved in a wedding like this.

 

She glanced at Kara, the blonde seemingly distracted. She missed the moment where Maggie threw the bouquet but saw it sail through the air...

 

...and smack the distracted blonde in the face. Kara was startled, the bouquet falling into her arms.

 

"Go, Little Danvers!" Maggie screamed and the crowd cheered. Kara turned bright red and Lena burst out laughing. She watched as both James and Winn clapped the Girl of Steel on the back, Clark just watching with a chuckle.

 

\- _Kara -_

 

It was a little bit of a rush for Kara when J'onn received a phone call in the middle of the car ride to the reception venue. She used the sky-roof of the car, hoping no one would wonder what Supergirl was doing at a wedding. 

 

When she returned, her dress was a ruffled and her hair a little messy. She came just in time to watch Lena bring in the cake she had ordered for the reception. She noticed two things;

 

One: It was amazing, beautifully decorated with icing and fondant and all the other sugary things that made Kara's mouth water.

 

Two: It was _huge_ (even for Kara's standards)

 

And one more thing,

 

The cake made both Alex _and_ Maggie cry. Kara would cry too if this cake showed up at her wedding. Her heart fluttered when she saw how Lena beamed, although a little tearily when she accepted hugs from both women.

 

She had never really considered...same-sex relationships until Alex came out to her. It hadn't exactly crossed her mind - and watching Alex's turmoil kind of scared her a little. It was true, she did end things with James to focus more on herself as Supergirl. For a couple of months, she did and the longer she did think more about her own person, the more she realised that she actually really looked up to James as a brotherly figure and definitely as a 'best friend you can count on' type of guy. However, during the same months, she thought her initial crush for Lena Luthor would subside (to be fair, she had a little bit of an existential crisis when she didn't realise her intial feelings for the brunette), but they never did.

 

In fact, they seemed to intensify with each passing date. She really didn't know if Lena knew how she felt and passed all of Kara's attempts at flirting as being overly friendly. She sighed. So this was what the friendzone felt like.

 

To be fair, she really didn't want to come on too strong. She appreciated the fact that Lena didn't know about her alter-ego. Sure, it made her feel guilty with every emergency where she had to make a quick exit. She had a friend who was...friends with her for who she was; not because she was Supergirl. She didn't really want to lose that.

 

"Why the long face?"

 

She looked up, startled. Winn grinned at her, holding out a glass. 

 

"Looks like Alex pulled some strings for her alien guests," he said. Kara laughed. 

 

She could probably use some liquid courage right about now. She accepted the glass, not wanting to go overboard since she remembered the last time she got drunk, the hangover lasted her two days. 

 

"Seriously, though, what's bothering you?" Winn asked, pursing his lips.

 

"I don't know," Kara sighed. "I'm conflicted, I guess."

 

"About asking Lena out?"

 

"How did you-...?"

 

"I work for the DEO, now, Kara," Winn raised an eyebrow. "Also it's pretty hard to miss the romantic tension going on every time you two stand in the same room."

 

"Romantic-..." Kara was flustered, quickly taking another sip. Winn chuckled.

 

"Hey, look, just be chill about it," Winn winked. "Remember when I asked you out? You totally rejected me - and...crushed my heart..."

 

Kara furrowed her brow, perplexed as to how that was supposed to help her.

 

"...but ignoring all that, we ended up okay anyway," he shrugged. "We're still besties. The point is, you're both pretty good friends too. If she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, it doesn't mean your friendship's over."

 

"-but what if I don't want her to _not_ reciprocate my feelings?" Kara blurted out, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks. What was in that drink?

 

"...that's for you to figure out," Winn said. "Just remember that whatever happens, you have all of us."

 

Kara swallowed thickly. "I guess you're right."

 

Winn grinned, Kara deciding to approach the young CEO. Halfway across the room, she was halted in her path.

 

"Kara!" "Little Danvers!"

 

"Hey, you two," she grinned. "Congratulations, again."

 

"Thanks," Maggie smiled her usual dimple-y smile. 

 

"As I was telling Maggie here," Alex spoke up. "None of this would have been possible if you hadn't helped out."

 

"Well, I mean, working as Cat's assistant comes with a very specific skill set - particularly making huge arrangements and making sure nothing goes without a hitch," Kara shrugged. "...but really, nothing would be possible if Lena hadn't pitched in to help with the last minute arrangements."

 

Alex and Maggie shared a knowing glance.

 

"Anyway," Maggie cleared her throat. "We might have a little gathering tonight before I steal Alex away from you _forever_."

 

Kara laughed, but grew worried quickly. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"Relax, little Danvers," Maggie chuckled, winking. Alex grabbed her arm.

 

"I see J'onn. Come on," she said. "Bye, Kara, see you tonight."

 

"Oh, okay-..."

 

"See you, Kara!" Maggie called out as Alex led her over to where space dad was waiting. Kara turned back to where Lena was, but found the brunette missing. Scanning the room, she found Lena dancing with Clark.

 

Uh-oh.

 

\- _Lena -_

Lena was conversing with one of the many guests about the huge cake she had brought in. She had to admit; she did go a little overboard with being in charge of the cake. Their conversation was interrupted when Clark Kent approached them, offering Lena a glass of champagne. She took it carefully, not too keen on having a conversation with Superman. 

 

"I suppose I'm the last guy you want to talk to right now," he said, flashing her a slight smile.

 

"No-...it's..." she stared into her glass, not wanting to give in to her habit of drinking whenever things got a little difficult for her. "...I'm a little apprehensive."

 

"I know," Clark answered, setting down his glass. "I was hoping we could talk about a few things. Dance with me?"

 

She put down her glass, letting him lead her to the dance floor where an unfamiliar tune was being played. They followed the rhythm.

 

"You know..." Clark started off. Lena could guess what he would say next.

 

"I'm not what you expected?" 

 

He stared at her, surprised for only a brief moment before he laughed. "Yeah. I'm guessing you get that a lot?"

 

"You're a little late," she chuckled, the tension falling away a little. "It was the whole reason I wanted to start over."

 

"...I just wanted to say thank you," Clark said, looking at her sincerely.

 

She furrowed her brow, not recalling having done any specific favours for the reporter.

 

"Er, for helping Kara out," he added, sensing her confusion. "She...told me a lot about you and how you helped her our."

 

Lena's heart skipped a beat at the thought of Kara droning on and on about her the way she did to Jess (bless her).

 

"Oh, that's nothing. She's...she's been a great friend," Lena shrugged. Clark raised an eyebrow, twirling her around.

 

"Even so, it was unfair for me to assume that all Luthors were evil," he said. "...thank you for changing that."

 

"Thank you for believing in me," she replied. 

 

He smiled, glancing at the ground briefly. "You're a good person, Lena. You really are."

 

"Thank you..."

 

"...Can I cut in?" 

 

Lena looked at Kara, who had approached them. Her heart raced. Kara looked a little straggly, but beamed with such happiness that you could just ignore it. Clark released Lena, smiling widely.

 

"She's all yours."

 

His hands were replaced with Kara's. Her hands were smoother than she had anticipated, but she wasn't complaining.

 

"I hope he wasn't too harsh on you," Kara mumbled quietly.

 

"He wasn't," Lena assured her. She wasn't very surprised that Kara Danvers, the clumsiest and most awkward person she knew, could dance so gracefully. This was, after all, the same woman who was National City's superhero.

 

"...I probably look like such a mess now," Kara chuckled. "I would've talked to you earlier, but there was an emergency."

 

Lena shook her head. 

 

"It's fine," she said, then whispering under her breath, "You look perfect anyhow."

 

She _knew_ Kara could hear her but she felt a little bolder today. Maybe it was because she finally realised how much she loved her; how much she _loves_ her. She grinned slightly as she took the lead of the dance. Kara looked a little surprised, but followed along, laughing. 

 

Their eyes locked; green with blue.

 

"Can I tell you something?" Lena asked softly. 

 

"Yeah, anything," Kara furrowed her brow worriedly, grip growing tense.

 

Lena bit her lip, making a mental decision quickly - she was not gonna let this slip through her fingers. She closed the distance between them, hoping she wouldn't scare Kara off. 

 

When Kara leaned forward to meet her halfway, Lena was ecstatic. Their lips met and it just felt _right_. She felt _complete._  

 

As they parted, the lights came back on, the song had ended.

 

Lena heard a joyous scream come from somewhere (she swore that it sounded like Winn). 

 

"Can I say something?" Kara laughed, face flush. Lena wouldn't blame her - she felt equally giddy. She wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing Kara. 

 

"Sure."

 

"I've been wanting to do that since we met," Kara admitted, scratching the back off her neck.

 

"Really?" Lena raised an eyebrow. "I was about to say the same."

 

Kara grew redder. "Does this make us-...Do you want to-...?"

 

She took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

 

"Of course," Lena grinned, leaning in to kiss her again. Kara accepted the gesture whole-heartedly.

 

"It's about time," Maggie exclaimed, walking over to them, their friends in tow. Lena guessed that there were bets involving the two.

 

"What-?"

 

"It was pretty hard to get things done when the both of you kept giving each other heart-eyes," James shrugged.

 

"Heart-..." Kara was flustered again. Lena intertwined their fingers. Clark's face was hard to read. Lena hoped the other super approved. He moved forward until he was right in front of them. The others were equally apprehensive. 

 

Then he picked Lena up and spun her around, laughing. The whole group collectively sighed in relief. He set her down, still laughing.

 

"I'm so happy for the both of you."

 

"Whoa, there, hold your horses," Winn said. "The bells have just rung. Don't steal their thunder."

 

He gestured to Maggie and Alex.

 

"We're..." Lena glanced at Kara, both agreeing to one thing. "...going to take things slow."

 

"Five bucks say that 'slow' is two months, tops," Maggie smirked, prompting Alex to nudge her.

 

"Only five? I'm going fifty for one month," James grinned.

 

"I'm with Olsen," Winn agreed.

 

"Hey, look, honey, we're a hundred bucks richer," Maggie chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes, laughing.

 

Lena tightened her grip on Kara's hand. 

 

She didn't deserve this; yet the universe seemed to think that she did.

 

"I love you, Lena," Kara murmured, so soft that Lena almost missed it. She kissed Kara on the cheek.

 

"I love you, too."

 

 

 


	3. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Lena stood on the balcony of her office, relishing in the silence accompanied by the cool night air. Shortly after the reception was over, she and Kara had gone to her office to settle the accounts.

 

Of course, that involved very little talking and a whole lot of cheesy one-liners and kissing. That was until Kara received a call and their 'talk' ended. 

 

Which brought her back to this point. Lena smiled slightly at one of the many memories she would build with Kara (hopefully). As she stared off into the lights of National City, she pondered the possibilities of their relationship. With the largest immediate threat defeated, it almost seemed like National City would be at peace once more.

 

Lena wasn't naive; she knew that they would never really be at peace. Not with so much hatred in the world. But they had hope; in the form of friends and family or even Supergirl.

 

She heard the familiar rustle of fabric and knew who it was before they even landed next to her.

 

"What a surprise," she said, though she wasn't very surprised. She had expected Kara to return as soon as she had saved the city. 

 

"I heard Alex was married today," Supergirl said, resting her hands on the rail beside Lena.

 

"She was." Lena decided she wouldn't push Kara to revealing her identity to her right away. She walked back into her office when the air grew a tad bit too cold for her. Kara followed silently.

 

Lena gave her the time she needed to think. 

 

"Kara was very happy," Supergirl spoke up after a moment. "She told me you two were together."

 

Lena smiled. "We are."

 

She saw Kara's fluster, realising that she probably wanted more than two-word answers. 

 

"It's...both relieving and...a little frightening," Lena said, walking over to her newly acquired record player, formulating a plan.

 

"I can imagine," Supergirl agreed, shrugging. She watched Lena place a vinyl on the record player, a familiar tune resonating in the quiet office.

 

"Care to dance?" Lena extended a hand. Supergirl raised an eyebrow. Lena caught the flash of recognition in her eyes and grinned as Kara accepted her hand.

 

_"I found a love...for me..."_

"How long have you known?" Kara asked.

 

"Since you fried the detection device," Lena chuckled. 

 

"I'm sorry...I wanted to tell you sooner-..."

 

"I understand why you did it," Lena said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It is _your_ secret, not mine. When and if you decide to share it with me, it's up to you."

 

Their steps matched up, and Kara twirled Lena around, dipping her.

 

"Thank you for understanding," she said quietly. "I was a little worried about how you'd react."

 

"A Luthor and a Super," Lena mused. "Who'd have thought?"

 

"You," Kara said, pressing a short kiss to her lips. "...and I."

 

Lena laughed. "I have a plan."

 

"Do tell," Kara smiled.

 

"There's a cafe opening up tomorrow; best pizza from Opal City, I hear," Lena said.

 

"As long as no kale is involved," Kara said, making a face. "How do you stand that stuff anyway?"

 

"It's called being healthy, darling," Lena answered, almost a purr.

 

"Darling?" Kara shot her a lopsided grin. "I could get used to that."

 

Their steps slowed, until they were just swaying a little in each other's arms.

 

_"I have faith in what I see,_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person,_

_And she looks perfect_..."

 

"I don't deserve this..." Kara hummed along. "...You look perfect tonight."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've reached the end. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming up soon :3


End file.
